<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Without a Sound by belikebeebo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671465">Love Without a Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo'>belikebeebo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 words or less: an Avalance collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ava touches Sara's boob, Cheesy, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Tenderness, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short one-shot: a brief study on Sara's inner demons dealing with tenderness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 words or less: an Avalance collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Without a Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about Ava was that she could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tender,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Sara – well, she just wasn’t used to it. One time, early on, it had made her so uncomfortable that she’d fled back to the Waverider, ignoring Ava’s worried texts until she’d worked up the courage to explain, bumbling and slightly awkward. She was the cool, unyielding captain. Years of pain and guilt had hardened something inside, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for any of it to be pried open – or for anyone trying if that was even possible. Not that she was ready to confess that to Ava in so many words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had known love, of course. She just didn’t think she had anything left in her that was deserving of this kind of care or tenderness. A soft kiss on her head. Gentle fingers on her face, as if they could break her. The way Ava would tend to her cuts and bruises, ones she hardly felt. The way she squeezed her hand when no one could see, and when she hadn’t even realised  she needed it – a silent reminder she was there. The way Ava’s lips left hers tingly, feeling the ghost of them long after they parted. Ava’s tenderness sometimes made her heart go a bit funny and her eyes shy away. Because she was sure she’d mar it, somehow – that her inherent darkness would seep out, through her hands or her gaze, and stain the one thing that was so near perfection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes when she felt Ava’s fingers gently tracing the side of her bare breast, rousing her from her thoughts. She was met with a soft gaze, Ava’s eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Where’d you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara was unable to stop her own lips from curling into a smile, wide, open and honest, as she pulled herself in closer to the other woman’s body. “Just… here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>